Awkward Moments
by awesome kaicho-sama
Summary: What would happen if Usagi, Misaki, Hiroki and Nowaki all had dinner together? Hiroki seeing his past crush with a new lover, Nowaki's jealousy, Usagi's confusion, and Misaki's shock that his teacher is Usagi's childhood friend? find out here!


It was seven o'clock in the morning and Misaki was already making breakfast. He made sure to cut up bell peppers into tiny pieces, so Usagi wouldn't be able to notice them. The house was quiet and it was almost time for Misaki to go to his morning class. He heard footsteps and he turned to see the exhausted Usagi coming down the stairs holding his Suzuki-san. Usagi moved slowly to the table, placed Suzuki-san into its own chair and sat in the chair next to it.

"You don't have to force yourself to wake up early everyday to have breakfast with me." Misaki said with some sort of concern. He knew that Usagi has been staying up late working on his manuscript before the deadline.

"No. I promised to have breakfast with you every day." Usagi said with a pale look on his face.

Misaki sighed, hiding the small blush on his face, and placed the two plates in front of them and seated himself at the table.

They both ate quietly as they finished their breakfast. Time pasted by fast and it was soon time for Misaki to go to class.

"I'm going to be late!" Misaki said as he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I'll drive you." Usagi said with an expressionless face. He took a sip of his coffee that Misaki had made for him.

Misaki laughed nervously, "You don't need to drive me, its ok. I can walk there, it's not that far." Misaki didn't like Usagi driving him to school. Everyone always stares at him because of his expensive car and being one of the most popular writers of all of Japan. He was the reason he doesn't have many friends in college.

Usagi gave him a confused look. Misaki knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and that there was no use explaining it to him, so he let him drive him to school.

He was dropped off at the front gate and, of course, everyone was staring at him. Misaki saw his friend Sumi, who just got there at the same time. Usagi gave him an ice cold glare.

"Come straight home." ordered Usagi.

"What? It's just Sumi! I can hang out with my friends if I want!" argued Misaki.

"There's nothing to worry about Usagi-san." Sumi said with a smirk on his face. He put an arm over Misaki, "I'll take good care of him."

"Eh? What are you talking about Sumi?" Misaki looked at him confused.

"Just come straight home." Usagi ordered again and drove away giving Sumi one last glare. Misaki stuck his tongue out at Usagi as he drove away. He then continued walking towards the school alongside Sumi.

Meanwhile, Hiroki was working on a paper he needed to do for work. He was sitting in the coffee shop not too far from the little flower shop Nowaki was working at part-time. He doesn't know why he goes there to watch Nowaki. Besides Nowaki already found out he was spying on him. Probably after being there so many times, the place just got really familiar and became a comfortable work place.

Nowaki wasn't working at the moment and was sitting across from Hiroki and enjoyed watching him work as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Do you really have to stare at me the whole time as I work?" Hiroki asked looking a bit upset.

"Yes. Because you look so serious and cool while you work Hiro-san" smiled Nowaki.

"Well it's distracting. Do you mind looking somewhere else?" Hiroki couldn't stop himself from blushing but he tried his best to hide it. He liked how straight forward Nowaki is, but it sometimes annoyed him.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I'll look somewhere else then." Nowaki then looked out the window with a look of disappointment on his face.

Just then a large group of college girls passed by the window and Hiroki couldn't help but be a bit jealous. "I-If you really want, I guess I wouldn't mind you staring at me." Hiroki said with an uncontrollable blush on his cheeks, keepings his eyes on the screen of his laptop and looking nowhere else.

Nowaki stared at him in confusion for a second but ended with a huge smile on his face. He then continued staring at him in admiration. "Hiro-san, you're so cute."

"S-shut up!" Hiroki said, hiding his blush.

After a while, they both got up and left the coffee shop. They were on their way home when they saw a very familiar car stop by them.

"Hiroki! Long time no see." Usagi came out of the car and waved to them.

"Akihiko, what are doing here?" Hiroki asked with a confused look, he had a small blush on his face but he didn't notice. It's not every day when you run into your past crush.

"I was just driving by when I saw you walking." Usagi smiled. "I thought I'd stop by and say hi. We haven't seen each other for a while. We should hang out sometime. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, who was giving a cold stare at Usagi, and looked back at Usagi. Usagi took note of it and added "You can bring your friend if you want. There's someone I want you to meet as well."

"Um… yeah! Sure, dinner sounds great!" Hiroki replied. He didn't really want to go to dinner since he knew that Nowaki didn't like him very much, but Usagi was someone he still hasn't been able to say no to ever since they were kids.

"Great. I'll set up the reservations and call you later about the details." Usagi smiled and got back into the car. "Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Right." Hiroki said as Usagi drove off and slowly turned around to see Nowaki.

"I guess we have plans for tomorrow night." said Nowaki with a smile. Nowaki still seemed a bit upset. He obviously wanted to spend the night alone with Hiroki and wanted to have him all to himself. But he shrugged it off and smiled at Hiroki. At least he could spend this night alone with him. "Let's go home." Nowaki said cheerfully, "You look so cute and I think you'll get mad if we do it here."

"Wait? WHAT!" yelled Hiroki. But Nowaki said nothing and just smiled the whole way home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yup second fanfic oh yeah! I've had this idea for a long time now and I've finally been able to write it! I can't wait to put ch. 2 up! That's where the fun begins! sadly this isn't going to be x-rated like the manga. this is more like fluffly romance comedy, so don't expect anything indecent! In case some of you don't know Suzuki-san is Usagi's giant teddy bear! Anyways I hope you liked this! Reviews are highly appreciative!


End file.
